The Lighthouse
by VibraKnife
Summary: The Olivine Lighthouse is a peaceful tourist destination. What happens when one day, everything vanishes without a trace? My return to creepypasta writing. Story will be updated when it is read on YouTube.


**I'm breaking my rule of not writing creepypastas for one reason: I really wanted to put this story out. I think a lot of people ignore the Olivine Lighthouse because it isn't infested with ghosts.**

* * *

**The Lighthouse**

**A Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver Pasta by VibraKnife**

* * *

Day 1 - Sunset

It was a peaceful day. The sun was shining through the thick glass separating me from the rest of the world. It had been a month since the last attack. I was feeling good.

I surveyed the land around the towering structure. Children were running in the sand, leaving fading footprints in their wake. Waves crashed upon the shore, where many Tentacool would be swept up on.

Slowly, I walked back into the small area of the lighthouse that I called home. As beautiful as the beach was, I had a job to do. It felt like a better choice to sleep through the rest of the day. It wouldn't be easy to work if I was exhausted.

* * *

Day 1 - Dusk

When I awoke, it was already late into the night. A large clock inside the tower was blinking, letting me know that it was time to work.

Jasmine had visited me while I was sleeping. A berry was sitting on the small desk, in the small room that she expected me to stay in every night. As much as I enjoyed the shelter, my dream was to be outside, amongst the living. My only visitors since the invaders were Jasmine and Gold, and Gold rarely came here.

I approached the glass and sighed. Same as always. Scan the ocean, looking for boats and ships. The waters were smooth, perfect for boating, but the sea was desolate. Not a single vessel in the water.

The night was restless, leaving me praying for something to appear, wanting something to do. I spent the entire shift waiting. Eventually, the clock struck 8:00, and I returned to my bed and dozed off. Jasmine would probably explain the lack of boats the next time she visited.

* * *

Day 2 - Noon

I sat in front of the elevator, waiting for Jasmine to show up. A small arrow above the door lit up, and as the door opened, all that was inside was a note.  
"Amphy- Sorry I couldn't make it. Jasmine."

The elevator was sitting open. I had never been inside before; Jasmine had always told me not to go in. My curiosity got the best of me, and I found myself looking around the elevator for anything out of the ordinary.

Finally, I found my gaze falling on the array of buttons. There were three, labelled 'B', '1', and '6'. There were several holes where buttons appeared to have been ripped out. Not wanting to anger or scare Jasmine with my disappearance, I walked out of the elevator and headed to get some sleep. Maybe I'll get some answers soon.

* * *

Day 2 - Midnight

The day was spent by working for a few hours, still with no signs of life on the seas. Everything was silent. No one had been on the beach today. Even the Tentacool were absent from the daily routine. I grew weary, thinking that the night would be quiet, when I heard the elevator doors open.

Another letter.

"Execute phase 2."

I looked at the letter for a while. What was phase 2? Did it have something to do with the silence on the beach and the ocean? I walked back to the window, expecting something to happen. I noticed something I hadn't seen before: a ladder, placed beneath the window, as though it was for an escape. A red 'R' was painted on it.

I sighed. Remnants of an assault flashed through my mind. A man, challenging Gold to a battle. Holding me hostage. I ended up having one of my episodes, or freak outs. It always scared Jasmine when that happened, and she would have to get some sort of medicine to calm me down.

I shuddered and walked away from the glass. The ladder was pointless, and I could easily forget about it. If only I could forget these images.

* * *

Day 3 - Dawn

The night was restless. Still no clue as to what 'phase 2' was. Still no Jasmine or Gold. Still no children on the beach, or Tentacool, or boats. Things were disappearing, one by one.

Now, the large clock was frozen, with the time forever reading 18:00 or 6:00. I wasn't even sure anymore. The only thing worth doing anymore was looking up at the sky. It was such a beautiful view. Occasionally, I would dream about being there, among the clouds. It would never happen.

The elevator would constantly bring up notes, all saying "Execute phase 2". Each time I entered the elevator to retrieve a letter, the buttons would be there, flashing and beckoning me. It was intriguing. The elevator could take me out, freeing me. I reached out for one of the buttons.

I pulled my arm back. It seemed wrong. The only person who ever cared for me any more was Jasmine. Gold would visit, but Jasmine was the one keeping me alive. All that was asked of me was to act as the light for ships, and to not use the elevator. It was then when I realised: I hadn't eaten in 2 days. Having been so caught up in looking out a window for some sign of life, I had accidentally starved myself. I decided that there was no harm in looking for food on another floor.

Finally, I made the decision to press a button on the elevator, labeled '1'. I exited to find a scene similar to the one I had left. I looked around. The room was identical. A feeling creeped up on me, leaving me thinking that the elevator had left me at the top of the lighthouse. Without any other apparent options, I simply walked towards the middle room.

Inside of the usual room was the body of a Pokémon much like me. It was asleep, obviously waiting for something. As quickly as I could, I exited the small room and peered out of the window. There were children playing on the beach. Everything was normal. I was about to leave when the children vanished off of the beach. The image flashed, and showed a nighttime scene similar to the one I began seeing, where the boats were all missing.

My job here was done. I didn't want to see any more of it. Reentering the elevator, I pressed the button to go to the floor labelled '6'.

My makeshift home was destroyed. The small area had collapsed, and there was a storm gathering outside of the window. I noticed something odd, however. One of the windows was covered in static, as though it wasn't a window at all, rather, a monitor. I headed back to the elevator with some hope of getting out of here. This was the last place I wanted to be. As I reached towards the panel on the elevator wall, I noticed that the '6' button was missing.

I pressed the only button left that I hadn't explored: 'B'. The doors opened up to reveal a large room, with monitors showing static. The monitor displaying "6" showed my room, destroyed. I watched as the screen flickered black and displayed three words.

"Execute phase 3."


End file.
